Someone To Listen
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Kelsi finds something that makes her bad day go even worse. She goes in search of comfort and turns up in the arms of one very unlikely person. DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own them or anything else...but if anyone knows where I can buy Zac Efron, Olesya Rulin, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Vanessa Hudgens, or Ashley Tisdale I would greatly appreciate it really I would if I could have them act out my dirty little diddys then they might get that much more dirty. So let me know if they end up for sale at all Someone To Listen 

Kelsi ran out the door, sprinting as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. She kept playing the horrible scene in her mind over and over again. She had walked into the house, saddened about a job interview that had gone wrong. Everything in her life seemed to be going downhill. What she saw next utterly shattered any existing hopeful thought. Jason, her boyfriend of three years, on the living room floor, with another woman. It was in plain sight, he hadn't even bothered to have any decency in his cheating behavior. There wasn't even a word spoken, he just glared at her as if she had interrupted something terribly important. That's when she ran.

And she ran and ran, until she could barely breathe anymore, tears blurring her vision. She had arrived at one of her best friends Gabriella's house, looking for some condolences through someone to talk to. She almost walked up to the door when she noticed her boyfriend Ryan's car in the driveway. She bit her lip and walked away, not wanting to become a burden on anyone. She felt hopeless and dejected, seeing the sight that she saw, and now not having anyone to talk to. Tears streamed forth from her bright blue eyes, not taking one moment to relax. The depression was too much to handle. She clutched her head and collapsed in the middle of the road, not caring that she had scratched her head on the way down, and sobbed relentlessly.

That's when she saw the headlights coming at her, and she moved slowly, realizing how odd she must look sitting on the side of the road. The headlights slowed to a stop, and Kelsi wondered what was going to happen next, perhaps a murderer would come and take her life, giving her release from what she thought was a horrible existence. She welcomed death with open arms, and seriously prayed that this unknown person would just jump out of the car and kill her already.

"Kelsi?" It was Troy, one of her friends from high school. "Are you ok?"

She just gazed at him from her spot on the road, and nodded her head silently, trying to bite back her tears. He could see that she had been crying, and the sympathy in his brown eyes started to show. Her clothes were mussed and tattered, and her slightly curvaceous, frame peeked out from beneath them. She looked down, embarrassed at this encounter. She didn't know Troy all that well, but she had always pushed back feelings of attraction from the first day she met him, not wanting to be untrue to her boyfriend and he had always been with Gabi so she never got her chance. It saddened Kelsi for Troy to see her like this.

"I'm fine." Her voice came out barely a whisper. He knew she wasn't fine, and wished he could comfort her, he wished he could hold her in his arms tightly, and ease whatever pain she was feeling. He had always liked Kelsi, but he knew that she had a boyfriend, and he did not want to show his feelings for her, thinking it would complicate her relationship. He never wanted to see her unhappy. He fought the urge to touch her, to reach out and embrace her, and to hold her tightly.

"Do you need a ride home?" He said, and she let out a silent sob, not able to hold back the tears anymore.

"I-I can't go home…" She looked up at him, and his heart sank. He did not ask any questions, but reached out to wipe a stray tear off of her face, but then thought better of it, not wanting to get too close, for fear of more heartbreak.

"You can come over to my place…" She just gazed at him, at the saddened expression on his face, and how the wind tousled his dress shirt slightly. He looked radiant in the moonlight, and Kelsi couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

"Thank you…" She breathed out, and he reached to grab her hand, leading her to the passenger side of his car. She got in and looked straight ahead, fearing that visions of Troy's face would bring out emotions in her that she didn't want to reveal. He got into the car, starting the drive to his house, stealing glances at Kelsi every so often. She looked as if she were being torn up inside, and he began to feel sick himself, not being able to stand seeing her like this, so innocent, and so hurt. All he ever remembered of Kelsi was her being happy and full of life and tons of songs. It was weird to him to see her not behind a piano or keyboard or writing on a piece of music. He parked in his driveway and walked to the door, Kelsi following silently, her hands wrapped in each other protectively.

He ushered her inside the house, and motioned for her to sit down. She sat on the couch, while he quickly went to the kitchen and got a cloth. He had noticed the cut on her head when she had stepped into the light of his house, and wanted to nurse it.

She was on the couch curled up in a little ball, eyes closed, trying her hardest not to think of anything hurtful. She felt like committing suicide. Troy sat down gently next to her, not wanting to startle her. Her eyes flew open, and she looked at the towel he held in his hand.

"You have a cut…" He trailed off as he bent down to dab it with the cloth, but she couldn't handle it any longer, and turned around into his arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck, needing someone to hold her. She started sobbing again, releasing everything that she had pent up on the ride to his house she told him about her horrible day starting with not being able to find her lucky hat ending with falling on the sidewalk.

He gently placed his hands on her back, liking the feel of her in his arms, but not knowing exactly what to do so he just listened calling Jason an ass when she told him about finding him on the floor with some girl. He started gently rocking her back and forth, and placed a hand in her hair, caressing it gently.

"It's going to be alright Kelsi… I'm so sorry…" He whispered in her ear and gripped her tighter. "You know I love you…" She sat up quickly at those words, and he opened his eyes too, just as surprised as she was that they came out of his mouth.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He said, the whole while looking into her eyes. He reached up to touch her face, his bottom lip slightly quivering. "I could never hurt you…"

She reached up and placed her hand on top of his, and reached out with the other hand to touch his cheek. Her lips were pouted, and they looked so inviting to him. They both leaned in to each other, brushing their lips together. Pulling back slightly, Kelsi looked into Troy's eyes deeply, and leaned in again, this time kissing him harder. They both parted their lips, and Troy cautiously slipped his tongue into her mouth, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. She welcomed it with her own, tracing her tongue along his lips, savoring the softness of it. Troy's kisses were soft and caring and passionate while Jason's were rough and needy. Kelsi decided she liked Troy's better.

Pulling herself underneath Troy, he laid on top of her and deepened the kiss, tracing her jaw line softly with his fingertips. She pushed him up, wanting to touch him, and placed her hands on his chest, running them up and down softly over his t-shirt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she did this, and Troy saw this, hateing seeing her cry.

"I'm so sorry." He said, pulling away from her. "I've gone too far." She just looked up and shook her head, grabbing his hand in her own.

"No… it's just that it…" She gazed at him longingly. "It feels so right…" All of her emotions for Troy were coming out. "I've been wanting to touch you forever Troy … please… I need someone... I need you... to love me...and Jason never held me like this...he always handled himself...he didn't care about what I felt like you do...please love me Troy...I want you to love me." Her eyes pleaded with his, and he smiled, a tear of joy escaping from his eye.

They both stood up quickly, letting all of the built up desire finally run it's course. They could see it in each other's eyes, the fires of passion burning deeply, and Troy took Kelsi by the hand, leading her into the bedroom quickly. Once they got inside, Kelsi removed Troy's t-shirt, and let her hands roam his smooth, defined chest, loving the feel of it. Troy pulled her in for another kiss, their lips and tongues moving quickly, wanting to taste of each other forever. As he kissed her, he ran his long fingers underneath her shirt, caressing her breasts through the thin material of her bra. She had filled out well over the years he noticed.

He pulled away from her, looking at her flushed, beautiful face, and her chest heaving slightly with excitement. Her eyes were half closed, and he pulled her shirt over her head, unclasping her bra in the process. It glided off of her shoulders, and he bit his lip, tracing the outline of her breasts with his eyes slowly.

He grabbed her by the torso, and led her to the bed, guiding himself on top of her. She reached up to kiss him, but he pushed her head back by her chin, and kissed the sensitive skin of her neck, moving to caress her collarbone with his warm tongue. She writhed beneath him, clutching the sheets beneath her.

"And we haven't even started yet…" Troy breathed into her breast, before he placed butterfly kisses all around the nipple, then bit it gently. She panted his name softly, and he moved lower with his mouth, reaching up above him to trace his fingertips along her breasts, while kissing her smooth stomach, each kiss coming dangerously close to her center.

He unbuttoned her jeans carefully, pulling them down along with her underwear, revealing her tanned, toned thighs. He moved his palms to her hips, and pushed them down, bracing Kelsi for his attack. He looked into her eyes before he bent down and brushed his long tongue against her center, causing her to squirm with delight. He continued his quick and complicated assault, knowing exactly where to please her.

Before she had her release, he pulled up the length of her body, licking his lips. She reached up to kiss him, devouring his mouth and tasting herself on his lips. As they kissed, Kelsi moved to unbutton Troy's slacks, pulling him out of his jeans and boxers. She gently tugged on his hard length, guiding him exactly where she needed to feel him. He covered her hand with his own, and soon pressed into her. Kelsi moaned, feeling his length completely fill her.

He placed his hands underneath the small of her back, and pushed her up to where she was sitting against the headboard of the bed, moving his legs beneath her. She was straddling him, and he began to drive into her, so slowly that she felt like her legs were going to give way. She lowered her head to his ear, and licked his earlobe, feeling him shiver underneath her. This caused him to buck his hips faster inside of her, and he pushed her arms against the headboard, as he moved in and out of her at a fast pace.

Her breathing became a series of pants as he made love to her, and before she knew it, he had lifted her up and pushed her against the wall next to the bed, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist. His desire had overcome him, and he could not help but to pound into her as fast as he could. He heard her labored breathing and this drove him to drive into her harder, and her screams could soon be heard throughout the house. When he felt himself about to release, he placed his hand against the wall next to her head, still moving, and kissed Kelsi deeply, feeling her start to shake with her orgasm. With another powerful thrust, he released into her, never breaking their kiss.

He finally pulled out of her, and she groaned at the loss, sliding down the wall. He kissed her again, seeing tears form in her eyes, but he knew that these were tears of joy, and seeing that they shared the same feelings was a dream come true to him.


End file.
